


Dumort Apartment Chronicles

by CraftyUsername37927



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyUsername37927/pseuds/CraftyUsername37927
Summary: Simon just wants to live a quiet life in Dumort Apartments.  Getting trapped in an elevator with badboy Jace Wayland seriously derails those plans.  Shenanigans ensue.  Feelings happen.





	Dumort Apartment Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. I know it's been forever since I've posted anything. I apologize. My life kinda fell apart a little. I really want to continue Love/Hate but I'm currently writer blocked on it. So I've had a few mini fic ideas floating around and am gonna tackle those to hopefully jumpstart my creative spirit. This one will be a few chapters. Sorry I'm quite a bit rusty so it's not the best. 
> 
> PSA#1: There is explicit M/M content here. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> PSA#2: Since I've gotten angry messages about this before: This is fictional erotica. It is in no way, shape or form meant to be an accurate, comprehensive how-to guide for gay sex. If you are looking for an instruction manual, this ain't it. This is meant for reading enjoyment only. 
> 
> PSA#3: Practice safe sex kiddos.

Simon taps his foot impatiently as the rickety elevator clanks and rattles its way down from his twelfth floor apartment.  He has an ill-fitting tux hanging off of his lanky frame.  He glances down at his feet and sighs.  He’d absentmindedly thrown on his worn black and white chucks instead of his dress shoes.  Typical.  He would just have to rock them at this point since he’s running far too late for his interview already to go back up and switch. 

He literally growls in exasperation when the elevator abruptly jerks to a halt six floors too soon.  The doors scrape open, revealing the eternal bane of Simon’s existence.  The young man in the hallway is the walking, talking epitome of bad-boy swagger.  He’s leaning casually against the wall with one leg crossed over the over, a long board propped up next to him.

Simon hates him.  Hates everything about him. Hates how his blonde hair is fashioned into a rakish undercut with long bangs swept off to one side where they cascade down his face.  The wide array of wicked piercings through both his ears and through one eyebrow.  How his heterochromic eyes always glint mischievously and his full lips quirk into that perpetual smirk.  How his faded black jeans cling and bulge in all the right places and his tight plain white tee stretches taut across his broad chest, silver chain diving below the collar.  And especially how he manages to look so good in a black leather jacket.  Simon would have looked ridiculous if he tried to dress like that.  Not that he didn’t look ridiculous right now with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open (his usual reaction in the presence of the other boy). 

“Jace,” Simon finally manages to mumble, dipping his head curtly in acknowledgement, avoiding looking him in the eye. 

The blonde’s smirk grows more malicious.  “Morning Simon.” 

Simon also hates how Jace always manages to make his name sound dirty and beneath him. 

Not that Simon would mind being beneath him.  And dirty. 

_Goddamnit you did not just think that.  Get yourself together Lewis._

Jace’s elegant eyebrow arches as he runs his eyes up and down Simon’s attire.  “So….Did Goodwill have a sale or something?” 

Simon rolls his eyes and turns to stare at the wall without answering, his go-to solution to dealing with this prick.  The doors begin to close while Jace is still in the hall.  Simon’s content to let the elevator leave him behind, but the blonde’s foot darts out to stop it. 

When he still makes no move to get on though, Simon finally looks at him and snaps, “Look you overgrown skater brat, I’m kinda in a hurry.  So any day now.”

Jace actually grins this time, perfect white teeth flashing brilliantly.  Add that to the list of things Simon hates about him.  He grabs his board and slowly strides onto the elevator, all sensual, feline poise and grace.  Simon determinedly does NOT watch the subtle sway of his hips as he passes. 

Jace takes up residence in the opposite corner, again relaxing against the wall and hooking the wheels of his board over the handrail.  Simon resolutely ignores him as the doors finally grate closed and the elevator lurches back into motion.  A few short seconds later and movement catches Simon’s eye.  Jace is yawning with his arms stretched languidly over his head. 

Simon’s breath hitches.  And it definitely has nothing to do with that thin strip of tanned flesh exposed as his shirt rucks upwards.  Nothing.  _Really_. 

It truly isn’t fair.  Jace oozes sex appeal.  With every motion.  Every glance.  Every quirk of his perfect lips.  Every word that drops off his devilish tongue.  And if the never-ending parade of beautiful girls and boys that visit his apartment on a regular basis is anything to go by, he certainly puts that appeal to good use.  Simon’s roommate, Maureen, doesn’t call him “The Megaslut of Dumort Apartments” for nothing. 

But all that is beside the point.  Simon can daydream all he wants (which he certainly does NOT) but Jace is in a league of his own and wouldn’t look twice at a geek like him. 

Simon’s head convo is rudely interrupted by a horrendous screeching as the elevator slams to a sudden, violent stop somewhere between the third and fourth floors.  Simon, being his usual coordinated self, topples over sideways.  His face scrunches up in preparation for the impact.  But it never comes.  Strong arms encircle his body, suspending him a foot off the floor.  Simon looks up to find Jace’s grinning face way too close to his own.

_Perfect.  My very own rom-com cliché._

“Careful sunshine,” Jace teases, as he effortlessly lifts Simon up and sets him back on his feet.  Simon wobbles but Jace still has hands on his sides steadying him.  His stomach is doing very weird things.  It’s totally due to vertigo from the sudden stop and _not_ because Jace’s smile is so dreamy. 

It takes several seconds for Simon to realize that Jace is still touching him and it’s been awkwardly silent for longer than is socially acceptable.  He shrugs the other boy’s hands off and moves to the other side of the cramped space. 

“What, no ‘Thank you, Jace, for saving my life’?”  he asks, voice dripping with faux-indignation that somehow still sounds sexy AF. 

“I was hardly in mortal peril, Wayland….Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,” Simon yells in frustration as he uselessly jabs at the control buttons to no avail.  The elevator remains ominously still.    

He hears an amused scoff and glances over to see a still-relaxed Jace smirking at him. 

“Glad you’re being helpful,” he growls.

“Let me just wave my magic wand and teleport us out of here,” he replies dryly, lewdly clutching the crotch of his jeans. 

“Fuck you!” Simon snaps back, inspecting the control panel more closely. 

“You wish,” Jace laughs. 

Simon feels his face heat up but refuses to look at him.  Instead he pushes the emergency button.  A dial tone sounds. 

“Hello.  You have reached High Expectations, Inc., fulfilling all of your vertical transportation needs.  Please hold for the next available operator.”  Muzak fills the tiny space.  

Simon raises an eyebrow and glances over at Jace.  The other boy smiles and winks at him conspiratorially, making Simon blush and look away again.

After a seemingly interminable amount of time, a woman with a thick accent picks up.

“Good morning.  Thank you for contacting High Expectations, Inc.  We have received a distress call from the Dumort Apartments Elevator B.  Is this information correct?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Simon replies. 

“We at High Expectations, Inc., strive to provide top _-_ tier service to all of our valued customers,” she was clearly reading off of a script.  “Whether you have a lowly complaint about décor or an emergency of the upmost concern, we are here to lift your spirits.  What seems to be the issue today?”    

Jace is outright laughing now, trying to muffle it with a hand over his mouth. 

“The elevator is stuck between floors.  We’re trapped,” Simon states, trying to regulate his breathing as the reality of the situation begins to set in and he starts to panic. 

“We apologize for the disruption of your vertical journey,” the woman continues, sounding completely unfazed.  “We can assure you that our safety mechanisms are of the highest caliber and that you are not in any danger.  I have contacted our maintenance crew.  Unfortunately they are currently responding to a previous call at another location.”

Simon’s stomach churns.  _What are the chances of that?_

“However they will fly to your assistance as soon as possible.  It is important in these situations not to panic and to remain grounded _._ Our records indicate that the Dumort company has opted for a model with sub-optimal ventilation support.  This may result in rising temperatures.  We ask that you please refrain from excess physical activity.”

Jace snorts at that. 

“If you have fluids at your disposal, we encourage you to conserve them as long as possible.”

Simon’s chest constricts.  “How long is it going to be?” he demands. 

The woman clears her throat.  “Our maintenance crew has relayed an ETA of one hour.  Additional time will depend upon the nature of the malfunction and the demands of repairs.  Do not worry.  Our engineers come with soaring recommendations and are at the pinnacle of elevator engineering.  We thank you for your correspondence and look forward to assisting with all your future ascents _.”_

Simon is so done with the puns.  Fortunately he doesn’t get a chance to say something rude before the line drops with a sinister buzz.  He takes a deep breath and turns to Jace, who somehow still looks amused with the whole situation. 

“Glad you’re enjoying this,” Simon scoffs. 

Jace shrugs.  “Life would be boring without unexpected adventures.” 

Simon is still trying to process how Jace can be so relaxed when he notices he’s hot around the collar and having significantly more trouble breathing. 

“Is it getting warmer in here already?” Simon demands a little bit hysterically, tugging at his tie.

Jace rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  “You need to calm down, spaz.  I’m not resuscitating you if you give yourself a heart attack.”

Simon nearly chokes on his tongue when that conjures a vision of Jace’s mouth on his.   He shakes his head to clear out the unwelcome and inappropriate images.  Jace settles against the handrail and crosses his arms, glancing casually at his wristwatch.  Simon slides down to the floor with his back against the wall.

A solid twenty minutes of tense silence follows.  The temperature is steadily climbing.  It eventually becomes intolerable and Simon has to shuck off his suit jacket and unknot his tie as sweat pours down his face.  Jace smirks at him but follows suit, slipping out of his leather jacket and hanging it off the handrail. 

Simon struggles not to stare.  Jace’s face is pinkish and his hair is already damp with sweat.  His white tee is sticking all over his chest, his golden flesh showing through the thin fabric.  The sleeves are straining to wrap around his bulging biceps.  Simon has to stifle a gasp when he grabs the bottom hem and lifts it up to wipe his face, flashing six more reasons to hate him. 

Jace smirks directly at him when he catches him staring.  “I know I’m sexy, but at least buy me dinner first.”  He pushes his bangs out of his face, somehow making the motion erotic.  

Simon’s eyes roll and he draws his knees up to his chest as he feels his pants tighten considerably.  The heat is making him feel woozy and off-kilter.  Another long, sweltering ten minutes pass by. 

“God _damn_ it’s hot!” Jace breaks the silence.  He gives Simon a long, calculated look before flashing a roguish smile.  He crosses his arms across his chest and grips the bottom edge of his tee, smoothly peeling the sweat-drenched fabric up and off of his body like a well-practiced stripper.  Simon’s jaw drops and he’s helpless to look away from the lean, glistening muscles as they flex and ripple under the surface while his arms lift over his head and shuck off the shirt.  Jace is still smiling as he drops the tee by his feet.  He resumes his casual position against the wall.  Simon is totally failing at not staring at him now.

His torso is implausibly flawless.  It is mostly hairless, unclear whether by nature or grooming, except for thick dark jungles peaking from beneath his arms and a narrow, coarse trail connecting his belly button to his waistband.  His pecs are downright mountainous, the large swells peaked by dark, firm nipples (the left one pierced by a silver barbell).  An old-fashioned, tarnished skeleton key hangs from the silver chain between them.  A deep cleft cuts between his defined abs.  All covered in a thick sheen of sweat that shimmers under the harsh fluorescents.  His jeans are slung low on his tapered waist, exposing his black Calvin Klein underwear and the sharp, ridged V of his hips.  His whole upper body seems designed specifically to point to his crotch, which Simon is trying his damnedest not to ogle in those snug jeans.  He has a large tattoo composed of thorny vines with scattered blood red roses climbing up his right side, extending from just below his pit, down to his hip, and then following the outside edge of his V disappearing under his waistband.  Simon tries not to wonder how much farther it creeps.  He has another tat around his left bicep—one of those simple ones composed of two solid black rings.  Finally he has two sparrows right at his waistline, either side of center.       

If Simon wasn’t hard before, he’s motherfucking titanium now.  Of all the uncomfortable situations to be in, trapped in an elevator with a half-naked Jace Wayland takes the cake. 

_Jesus Christ, what is your problem Lewis?  I know it’s been an especially rough dry spell but you are better than this.  Jace the Megaslut?  Really?  Have some goddamn self-respect.  Not to mention you should be aiming at something a little more attainable._

Simon does a pretty good job at staring relentlessly at the wall for the next ten minutes, willing his unruly erection to go away.  It’s all in vain though because his concentration is soon broken by a strange rasping sound.  His gaze is almost magnetically drawn back to Jace, who is absent-mindedly scratching an itch that just so happens to be just south of his navel and dead center of his golden treasure trail.  Simon finds it unreasonably erotic and his head tilts sideways, enthralled.  He’s jarred back to reality when the hand suddenly freezes.  Simon looks up guiltily, his face burning hot.  Jace is squinting suspiciously at him with one graceful eyebrow arched. 

“You are one thirsty little geek, aren’t you?” he taunts. 

Simon coughs nervously and fidgets.  He tries to look away but Jace’s hand is moving, captivating Simon as he slowly slides it up his torso, slick against the sweat.  He teases a thumb over his nipple, biting his bottom lip and tilting his head back as he does.  Simon is breathing heavily and is even harder than before.  But then Jace drops his hand and chuckles maliciously, shit-eating grin turned on full blast.

“Fucking pervert,” Simon snaps, turning away and nervously pushing his glasses up on his nose.   He wipes copious sweat off his face and neck and grows even more determined to ignore Jace for the rest of this prison sentence.  Soon though he feels like he might spontaneously combust so he has to unbutton and strip off his dress shirt, leaving him in only a white tank top.  He glances briefly at Jace, who is watching him with an unreadable expression, and then resumes his scrutiny of a defect in the wood paneling. 

Far too soon Jace is breaking the silence yet again.  “I’m bored,” he whines with a long-suffering sigh. 

“Not my problem,” Simon snipes back.

“Let’s play a game.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“What are we going to play?  I Spy?” Simon exclaims, looking around at the nondescript box they’re in. 

He doesn’t like the devilish look Jace is flashing him one bit. 

“I was thinking we could play ‘How Thirsty is the Super Nerd from Apartment 1203?’  Jace replies. 

A knot forms in Simon’s throat.  “Absolutely not,” he chokes out, his insides squirming convulsively. 

A breath of silence, then “Wait.  How do you know what apartment I live in?”  There is no reason for Jace to have ever been up to the twelfth floor, let alone know which one is Simon’s. 

Jace’s arrogant bravado falters for a split second and Simon swears the tips of his ears turn slightly pink.  But he recovers quickly.  “Lucky guess,” he asserts. 

Simon squints suspiciously at him, but the blonde’s face is back to its usual impenetrably smug facade.  He shouldn’t have looked at him at all though. 

“Ready to play?” Jace asks as he runs his tongue seductively over his bottom lip.  Simon swallows thickly, unable to respond.  Jace must interpret that as consent because he reaches up and draws a finger into his mouth sucking obscenely on it before pulling out with a pop.   He reaches down and swirls the finger over his nipple, spreading the saliva around his areola.  Then he trails across to the other, flicking the piercing and tugging playfully at it.  Simon finds himself subconsciously licking his lips, making Jace grin. 

The blonde lightly traces his way down his abdomen, watching Simon’s reactions like a hawk.  He teasingly runs a finger down the steep groove of his Adonis belt to where it dives under his low-riding Calvins.  He eases the very tip under the waistband and slides from one side all the way to the other.  Simon tries not to watch.  He knows he shouldn’t.  But it’s as inexorable as gravity and his eyes are constantly dragged back to the sight again and again.    

Finally, Jace hooks his thumb under his waistbands and curls his other fingers around the buckle of his leather belt, tugging downward and exposing just the very edge of dense hair hidden beneath.  An unintelligible sound escapes Simon’s lips and he hates himself for it.  Jace grins even wider. 

“So just how thirsty are you, Super Nerd?” he asks, as he expertly unbuckles his belt and slings it out of his jeans and onto the floor in one smooth motion.  He cups and massages the ample bulge in his jeans. 

Simon can’t believe this is actually happening.  Surely the heat is making him delirious?  But he can’t tear his eyes off Jace.  Sweat is now cascading down his chest in torturous rivulets, soaking into his waistband.  He continues rubbing himself through the stiff denim. 

Simon finds himself holding his breath as Jace deftly pops open the button on his jeans and eases the zipper down.  He tugs the tight jeans down to mid-thigh, exposing his black boxer briefs.  These Calvins aren’t your run-of-the-mill cotton underwear, but are made of a slick, elastic fabric that clings tightly around Jace’s tree-trunk thighs and leaves none of his package to the imagination.  Simon finally releases his pent-up breath and starts hyperventilating instead.  Sweat is pouring off of him and he’s struggling to remain rational. 

Jace licks his lips and almost reverently caresses the bulge in his underwear.  And _god_ does Simon wish he was the one doing that.  With his tongue.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck.  I did not just think that.  I did not just think that._

But it’s too late.  Simon’s mouth is watering and his pants are painfully constricted.  Even more so when Jace honest-to-god reaches into the front of his briefs, fondling himself underneath them.   Then he shoves his other hand in with it, moving one to each side.  He stretches the fabric away from his skin and then carefully eases them down his thighs barely a fraction of an inch, watching Simon closely as he does.  He exposes his thick, tangled bush and the barest sliver of the base of his cock and then pauses.

“Want to see more?” Jace purrs.  Simon swallows hard but can’t answer.  Jace abruptly pulls his briefs back up and snaps the waistband into place. 

“I asked you a question,” he prompts, toying with his waistband and looking down at him from beneath his damp bangs.  Simon clears his throat and fidgets on the floor before he suddenly finds his head nodding almost imperceptibly against every moral fiber of his being. 

Jace bites his lip seductively as he drags his briefs back down, baring the root of his cock again plus an extra inch than before.  But then he stops and removes his hands.   Simon almost growls in frustration and looks up at him quizzically. 

“On second thought,” Jace murmurs as he shuffles forward, “I think I’d rather you did the honors.”

Simon scrambles up onto his knees and away from him. 

“That’s right,” Jace teases towering over him, “On your knees where you belong.”

Simon flushes and gapes as Jace’s crotch is suddenly right in front of his face.  The base of his cock is thick and _so_ enticing, making Simon more than desperate to see the rest of it. 

“Well go on then,” Jace prods. 

Simon takes a deep breath and bids a final farewell to his last shred of dignity as he reaches up and hooks his fingers into either side of Jace’s underwear, dragging them down to where his jeans are bunched up.

_Fuck._

Jace’s cock is the most delicious thing Simon has ever seen.  It’s just as infuriatingly perfect as the rest of him.  Uncut, the folds of foreskin completely enclose the head.  Even mostly soft, it’s still long and thick, swaying pendulously between his thighs with his balls hanging low and heavy behind it.         

 “Thirsty yet?” Jace asks, wiggling his hips slightly to make it swing wildly.  Simon is entranced by the hypnotic motion.

He flushes again and looks away. Jace curls his fingers around his cock, tugging it a few times.  It has swollen considerably just over the past minute.  Simon watches fascinated as it grows impossibly longer and thicker and rears up into the air like a cobra.  Bulging, torturous veins course down the length of it.    

 _It must be at least nine fucking inches!_ Simon marvels to himself.  He looks up at the blonde with dilated pupils.  Jace is grinning back him.

“Nine and three-quarters,” he states smugly as if he’d read Simon’s mind.  

Simon looks back at it in reluctant awe and licks his lips.

Nervously.

Definitely not hungrily.

 _Really_.

Jace grabs himself around the base and takes another step forward.  Simon leans away till his shoulders are pressed against the wall.  Jace follows him.  Simon winces as he slaps him a few times in the side of his face with the massive member.  He gazes up at him vulnerably as he drags the tip gently across his cheek.

Simon releases a stuttered breath as he traces over his bottom lip.

“God, you want it so bad don’t you?” Jace whispers huskily. 

Simon’s resistance is quickly crumbling.  The subtle musky scent of pheromones wafting into his face isn’t helping at all.  Jace reaches forward and pulls Simon’s glasses off, tossing them unceremoniously to the floor.   He slowly pulls his foreskin back.  Simon watches the mushroom head blossom out of the sheath, a generous helping of precum along with it.   Jace brushes it against his lips again, a string of the sticky substance connecting them as he pulls away. 

Simon can’t fight his most primal instincts as his tongue darts out and swipes up the sticky, pungent substance.  The taste electrifies his senses and surges directly to his own dick.  That was all it took for him to wholly surrender.  He lunges forward and closes his lips around the head of his cock.  He sucks hard for a few heated seconds as Jace throws his head back before pulling away, lips tugging at his foreskin.  He looks questioningly up at Jace.

“Shit don’t stop!” Jace gasps. 

Simon smirks and encloses his head again, swirling his tongue around it and burrowing under his foreskin reveling in the taste of his precum.  He starts bobbing up and down the shaft, going a little deeper with each pass.  For all his other inadequacies, Simon knows he at least is good at this.  Or so he’s been told.  And if the small sounds coming from the blonde are anything to go by.  He hesitantly grabs Jace by the hips for leverage.  Jace responds by lashing out a hand and snaking his fingers into Simon’s unruly hair, yanking at it to try to force him down farther.  His other hand slams against the wall to steady himself.  He is gradually losing his composure, breathing heavy and hips bucking uncontrollably into that tight, wet heat.

Simon loves the familiar stretch of his lips around a hard shaft.  It’s been way too long.  He inhales deeply and then presses forward, flattening his tongue against the underside.  He nearly chokes when the large head hits the back of his throat but he suppresses the reflex and powers on.  He swallows inch after inch and surprises even himself when his face is finally buried in coarse hair, the musky scent overwhelming.  It’s by far the largest cock he’s ever taken and he can scarcely believe he’d gotten it all down. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Jace cries out, tearing at his hair and smashing Simon down on him even harder.  Simon struggles not to gag and all too soon runs out of air and has to throw himself off, gasping violently. 

“Damn…” Jace pants, “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you Supernerd?”   

Simon blushes again, but half-smiles up at him suggestively.  He takes a break from sucking and instead runs his tongue up and down the long shaft like it’s an especially delicious lollipop, paying particular attention to the pulsating veins.  He loves blowing uncut guys.  It’s so much more interesting having all that extra skin to toy with.  And in his experience, they tend to be more sensitive and responsive.  Once he’s satisfied with how it’s dripping with his saliva, he works his way lower to his sack. 

“Yeah,” Jace groans, “Suck my balls.”

Simon is more than happy to oblige but is stymied when he finds he can’t fit the large globe in his mouth.  He has to settle with just suctioning against it and licking enthusiastically.  Jace chuckles at his struggles.  “How’s it feel to have a _real_ man?” he teases. 

Simon groans internally at his toxic masculinity but nevertheless continues worshipping his balls, switching back and forth and rolling them along the flat of his tongue.  Finally, he trails one long swipe up from under his sack and all the way up the underside of his member.  He’s just about to wrap his lips back around it when strong hands slip under his arms and hoist him up off the ground.  Jace forcefully shoves him against the wall and pins him there with his body so they’re pressed flush together. 

Their faces are no more than an inch apart.  Simon can feel Jace’s hot, humid breath gusting over him, smelling faintly of spice.  His eyes are even more beautiful up close and Simon finds himself getting lost in their sparkling depths.  They search Simon’s face with interest as the tension mounts. 

 _God,_ Simon has never wanted anything as much as he wants to taste those full lips.  Jace smiles playfully and then leans forward, catching Simon’s bottom lip between his teeth.  He pulls away immediately, tugging on it gently before letting it slip away.  Simon’s eyes fall closed and he releases a shuddering breath.  When he reopens them Jace is staring intently at his mouth, eyes dark and glazed with lust.   Simon tentatively reaches up and pushes his blonde hair out of the way.  Jace’s lips fall open and then he surges forward, their mouths crashing violently together. 

Jace’s impatient tongue immediately dives across the gap into Simon’s mouth, tangling with his own.  The kiss is hot, wet and rough and everything Simon ever imagined.  Jace tastes like spiced chai, intoxicating Simon’s senses.  He grips the sides of his face as their tongues dance slickly together and electricity courses through his body.  Jace is unsurprisingly an expert kisser, thoroughly exploring every square inch of Simon’s mouth.  Simon is lost in the sensations and could have done this all day if the giant cock pinned between their bodies wasn’t constantly reminding him of far better things they could be doing.  

Jace’s hands sneak under the hem of his tank top, before teasing his nipples.  He kisses his way down Simon’s jaw and the side of his neck.  He sucks down hard, teething at the sensitive spot he’s found making Simon arch off of the wall and cry out.  He’s going to have a hickey the size of Jupiter, but he couldn’t bring himself to care even if he wanted to.  Jace continues to abuse the purpling spot as he starts rutting shamelessly against him, Simon acutely aware of his cock smearing his own saliva all over his stomach. 

Far too soon, Jace pulls away.  He grins as he rushes to yank Simon’s shirt off.  Simon flushes in embarrassment.  He’s never been that confident in his body.  Not that he really has much to be self-conscious about.  He’s pale as a ghost but not as awkwardly skinny as he used to be and he’s by no means flabby.  He actually has a rather flat stomach and nice definition on his arms.  And the predatory way Jace is looking at his exposed body suggests maybe he’s been a bit too harsh on himself. 

Jace steps back, for the first time ungraceful as he rushes to kick off his combat boots and his pants without falling over.  When he finally rights himself he charges at him again, claiming his mouth even more insistently.

As good as it feels, Simon already misses his cock so he flips their positions, slamming Jace against the wall.  Jace looks surprised for a split second but Simon is kissing his way down his neck and nipping at his collarbone, making him gasp and forget all about protesting. 

Simon licks his way over the steep swell of one pec, closing his lips over a dusky nipple and swirling his tongue over it teasingly.  He smirks against the skin as he feels it pebble into a hard point under his ministrations and Jace lets out a breathy moan.  He abruptly bites down on the sensitive nub, rolling it between his teeth and drawing an even more broken sound out of him.  He trails across to give the same treatment to the other side, tongue playing with his piercing.   

Simon is quickly growing addicted to the salty, musky taste of Jace’s sweaty skin as he outlines and then scours clean his abs one by one.  He dips into his navel, making the blonde buck forward, before following his golden happy trail back to his prize.  He wastes no time inhaling it back into his mouth, eliciting a sharp cry from Jace.  Growing more accustomed to his size he manages to deep throat the entire thing over and over without gagging.  He reaches back and clutches at the steel hard globes of his perfect ass, using the leverage to smash his face even harder into his crotch.  He thoroughly worships his shaft as Jace thrusts down his throat. 

In less than a minute, Jace is gripping his hair tightly and trying to slow him “W-…W-w-wait…” he gasps, “I’m…g-gonna…STOP!” he finally yells, shoving Simon back and gripping his shaft around the base with his face scrunched up in concentration.  When he teeters back from the edge, Simon smiles up at him smugly. 

Jace grins back.  “Not yet, champ,” he chuckles.  Without warning he tackles Simon, shoving him over backwards and flat on the floor.  He drops to his knees and works quickly to unlace Simon’s shoes and tear them off, followed by his pants and underwear.  Simon’s own cock is standing proudly straight up in the air.  He’s cut and not nearly as long or thick as Jace, which has him blushing as the blonde stares at it.  But Jace breaks out into a large smile and glances up at him. 

“Mmmmmmh you want me bad,” he teases as he crawls forward and straddles the blushing boy, fingers lightly grazing over his length.  He flattens out flush against him, their cocks pinned together between their slick, sweaty bodies.  He ruts on him as he kisses him deeply, that exotic spicy flavor flooding Simon’s senses again.  He slowly pulls away and smiles warmly at Simon who is still bucking up into him.  He leans around him and nibbles at his ear lobe making him squirm. 

“I want to taste your cock,” he whispers seductively in his ear.  Simon moans and thrusts more enthusiastically.  “Would you like that?” 

“GOD YES!” Simon yelps back as Jace reaches down between them and fists their throbbing members together. 

Jace grins at him and then kisses his way down his torso, snapping at a nipple as he goes, but too impatient to pause for long.  In seconds he’s deepthroating Simon to the hilt, making him cry out loudly and arch off the floor. 

He proceeds to zealously suck him off and _of course he’s goddamn brilliant at it._ Simon writhes around on the floor and struggles but fails to keep undignified sounds from escaping his lips.  Luckily Jace seems to be in a hurry to get somewhere else and soon abandons his cock or Simon would’ve been shooting his load embarrassingly quick. He toys with his balls for a few blissful moments before pushing his legs up and apart. 

Simon grabs himself behind his knees and pulls them to his chest, long past the point of being reserved.  If it’s been awhile since he’s gotten a blowjob, it’s been ages since he’s had his ass pounded and _fuck_ is he hungry for it.  Dildos just don’t quite scratch that itch.

 _Maybe I should stop calling other people ‘megasluts’,_ he absentmindedly thinks to himself.

Jace spreads his ass cheeks apart, staring longingly at the pucker between them.  He practically growls as he buries his face between them.  He lifts his ass higher into the air, folding Simon almost in half.  Simon can only throw his head back as he draws strings of desperate whines and moans out of him.   

Most of the relatively few guys Simon has been with have been opposed or even repulsed by rimming.  The ones that would do it were brief and delicate about it.

But Jace….Jace is _ravenous.  Insatiable.  Feral._ His tongue laves over his ass, across his taint, and up the back of his ballsack and back and forth.  It drills deep into his hole as his teeth and lips grind over the sensitive ring of muscle. 

Simon never knew rimming could feel like this.  It’s unbelievable.  He scrabbles and claws helplessly at the frayed carpet, mewling like a cat in heat.  Jace persists for several minutes, driving Simon to the very edge of insanity. 

“God…please,” Simon begs breathlessly.  He can feel Jace smirk against his hole.  He pulls back and shuffles forward, kissing Simon deeply.  The thought of what his mouth had been doing just before has Simon almost coming then and there. 

One of Jace’s fingers takes his mouth’s previous spot as he continues to French him fiercely.  He teases his hole, pressing just hard enough to make him squirm but never hard enough to actually slip inside. He pulls back and presses their foreheads together.

“Want me to finger you?” he whispers hoarsely.

“Fuck yes!” Simon almost yells back.  Jace laughs as he sinks a finger all the way into him.  Simon gasps and then sighs in sheer bliss, body going limp. 

“Like that?”  Jace asks as he gently slides his finger in and out of that impossibly tight, hot hole.   He can already imagine sinking his shaft into there and can hardly withstand the anticipation. 

“Harder,” Simon pleads. 

Jace smirks and slows down instead, drawing a pathetic whine out of the needy boy beneath him. 

“Want a second finger too?”

“Yes please,” he grunts back.

“So polite,” Jace chuckles as he withdraws and then adds his middle finger, plunging back in and kissing him hard.  Simon whimpers into his mouth as he repeatedly pumps into him. 

“Where….is….it?” Jace whispers against his lips as he probes around inside of him.  Then he freezes, smirking maliciously at him.  Suddenly he curls his fingers in just the right way and expertly thrusts hard directly into Simon’s prostate. 

Simon chokes out an anguished sob as his back arches off the floor and white hot sparks explode behind his eyes. 

“JESUS…FUCKING….CHRIST!” he gasps, trying in vain to catch his breath. 

“Again?” Jace asks coyly. 

“YES….AGAIN….DEFINITELY AGAIN….” Simon begs. 

Jace grins as he jabs that bundle of nerves again.  Simon is wracked by another broken cry.  He barely manages a deep breath before Jace spears it again.  And then again.  Simon is a quivering, panting mess by the time he relents.  

He kisses his way back down his chest and closes his lips around his member, suctioning down hard.  He drags his fingers over his prostate over and over. 

“Oh god….” Simon breathes out, feeling heat coil in his belly and his balls pull up tight.  “Please….don’t….you’re gonna make me….”

Jace sucks down harder, talented tongue swirling around his head.  He starts thrusting against his prostate again, each jab harder and faster than the last.  Simon is long past being able to form words and is just letting out one incoherent sound after another.  With a particularly well-placed thrust Simon’s orgasm hits him like a freight train.  A strangled, high pitch wail tears from his throat as everything whites out. 

Once his vision clears he looks down to find Jace’s lips still wrapped around his hypersensitive pole, milking out every drop as he’s wracked by the aftershocks.  He has to push him off when he can’t stand the stimulation anymore.    Jace smirks, his prominent Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows everything Simon had shot into him.  Simon tracks the movement wide eyed, breathing ragged.    

Jace blows a stream of cool air down Simon’s length, sending a shiver up his spine.  In no time he is lapping away at his hole again.  His tongue slips inside, able to burrow even deeper into his relaxed sphincters.  Impossibly, Simon feels more blood rushing back to his groin.  He feels limp and boneless but desperate for more at the same time.       

“Three fingers?” Jace enquires innocently. 

“Yeah,” Simon gasps, unable to get anything more out. 

Jace pries a third finger into him, thrilling at how tight he clenches down on him.  Simon hisses at the delicious burn as he stretches around them.  Jace eases in and out a few times. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” he purrs into his ear.  “Gotta get you nice and stretched out don’t we?”

“Yeah.”

“Cuz you want something much bigger inside you, don’t you?” he teases. 

“Yeah,” Simon moans. 

“Tell me what you want,” Jace prods. 

Simon only groans in response, images of finally being fucked flashing through his head. 

“ _Tell me,”_ he growls again. 

“Y-your cock,” Simon gasps as his fingers scissor inside of him and scrape against his already abused prostate. 

“Yeah…you want my big, thick cock inside you, don’t you, you little slut?” Jace taunts.

“ _Fuck yeah_.”

“Tell me” Jace commands again. 

When Simon doesn’t (can’t) answer, Jace nips viciously at his ear lobe.  “Tell me exactly what you want or you’ll get nothing,” he threatens. 

“I-want-you-to-ram-your-big-cock-deep-into-my-ass-and-fuck-me-so-hard-I-can’t-walk-straight,” Simon slurs off in one rushed breath, blushing furiously. 

“Oh yeah?”

“God yes.” 

“I think I can probably manage that,” Jace purrs into the side of his neck.  He rears back and then roughly flips Simon onto his hands and knees.  He threads his fingers into his hair and yanks on it hard, using the leverage to shove him face first into the floor.  He presses his face and shoulders into the carpet while keeping him on his knees so his back is arched and his ass is stuck high into the air on prime display.  He slots his member between his round cheeks, sliding it teasingly over his hole.  Simon whimpers and presses back against him.   

“ _Please!”_ Simon whines, wiggling his hips.  “Please fuck me.”

Jace keeps his head pinned to the floor with one hand as he lines his dick up to his entrance with the other.  He drags his tip around the clenching hole, teasing Simon until he can’t handle it anymore. 

“You want it, baby?” Jace asks, pressing against his hole. 

Simon flushes hard and his heart skips a beat at Jace calling him “baby”. 

“Y-yeah,” he manages to gasp. 

“I’m going to ruin you,” Jace hisses in his ear, pressing harder but not quite hard enough to break past his clenching sphincter.  “No matter who you fuck after this, they will never be as good as me.”

Simon moans pitifully and tries to press back on his cock but Jace holds him firmly in place. 

“No other cock will ever fill you up as perfectly as mine will,” he continues, gradually increasing his pressure.  “No one else will ever be able to satisfy you.  No matter how hard you try, you won’t be able to stop thinking about _me_ as they fuck you.  And you’ll come crawling back, begging for more.  Over and over and over again.” 

Simon believes every word.  Jace feels like a drug and Simon is already hopelessly addicted.  He holds his breath as the pressure against his ass becomes overwhelming.  Just when he thinks he can’t stand anymore, Jace reaches the limit and the swollen head of his member slips past the ring of muscle and into Simon.  Simon’s pent up breath explodes out in a gust.  The burn is breathtaking.  A war between pain and pleasure.  Jace gets an iron grip on his hip to hold him still and pauses with just his tip inside.  Soon the pleasure starts winning out as the burning stretch fades and Simon starts wiggling his hips. 

“Deep…er,” he pants. 

Jace is happy to oblige, sinking in a fraction of an inch and shuddering as that unfathomable pressure and heat swallows up more of his shaft.  Simon whimpers and shivers beneath him. 

“Are you ok?” Jace asks, voice laced with what sounds like genuine concern that contrasts with his punishing grip on his hair and hip.

“Y-yeah,” Simon grunts, continuing to squirm.  “K-keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“P-please…” Simon begs. 

Jace eases forward another inch, muscles twitching as he struggles not to bury himself to the hilt all at once.  Simon digs his fingers into the carpet and bites back one moan after another.  Meeting no objection Jace continues slowly onward.  Inch after inch of him is sucked inside until finally, after what seems like an eternity, he is fully sheathed inside, his nest of pubic hair pressed against Simon. 

They both freeze, equally overwhelmed in different ways.  Simon has never felt so impossibly full in his life.  He clenches down around Jace’s thick rod, the unrelenting burn overshadowed by pure euphoria and contentment.  This is what Simon was made for. 

Despite his many, many torrid affairs, Jace has rarely encountered anyone, girl or boy, who could accommodate his entire formidable length.  He takes deep breaths as the intense, velvety heat has him teetering on the brink.  His hips press forward insistently, trying in vain to go deeper. 

Before long, Simon is squirming restlessly.  “P-please….” he exhales.  

Jace carefully pulls back, retracting until finally his head slips out of the tight confinement with a pop.   The loss of pressure is almost painful. 

Simon groans at the sudden void left behind by Jace’s dick.  It just feels wrong now to be so empty.  Fortunately he doesn’t have to bear it for long because Jace quickly reverses directions and plunges back inside him down to the hilt.  Simon cries out in sweet agony, electricity surging through his body again. 

“Oh god…” Simon whines.

“Good?” Jace pants, pulling back out gently and rocking back in. 

“Yeah,” Simon sighs, pressing his face into the carpet as Jace continues to roll his hips slowly into him.  But the pain is fading and Simon needs so much more.  “F-fuck me Jace.”

The desperate tone in which Simon says his name completely unhinges Jace.  He is so hopelessly lost to this boy.  He tightens his hold of his hair and smashes his face harder into the floor as he quickens his pace, snapping his hips against his ass over and over.  He traces his other hand down his side, marveling at his smooth, creamy skin and the sensual arch of his back. 

 Simon is hyperventilating now.  Each inhale a ragged plea for oxygen, each exhale a broken cry.  It’s a symphony to Jace’s ears, urging him to go faster and harder.  But he needs more contact.  He yanks on Simon’s hair, dragging him upright so that his back is pressed flush to Jace’s chest.  They’re both drenched in sweat, their feverish skin sliding slickly against one another.  He drops his hand from his hair down to his chin, pulling his face around to meet his own in a steamy kiss.  Simon moans into him, their tongues tangling together like old friends.  Jace’s free hand explores his chest, sliding through the sweat to map out every detail. 

Simon’s own hand finds his neglected prick, sliding up and down his length.  Jace breaks the kiss and harshly smacks his hand out of the way. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” he growls. 

Simon is about to reply with an indignant retort but they both freeze as a loud buzz blares from the intercom.  They look over at it as it buzzes again.  And then again, the call button flashing.  Jace finally reaches over and punches it. 

“What are you doing?” Simon hisses, panicking.  Jace merely raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Hello?” a deep male voice emits from the speaker. 

Jace makes no move to answer.  Simon sighs and tries to ignore how much he wants to keep grinding on the giant dick buried inside him.

“Hey,” he responds, trying to sound calm. 

“This is maintenance from High Expectations,” the voice continues.  “How many people are on board?” 

“Two.”

“How is everyone doing?”

Simon is about to answer with a “fine” when Jace suddenly pulls back and then rams his cock into him balls deep, forcing a sharp cry out of him. 

“Are you….ok sir?” the voice asks, sounding concerned. 

“F-Fine,” Simon squeaks back, elbowing Jace hard in the ribs.  Jace merely smirks wickedly back at him.  “It’s just really hot in here.”

“Ok, sir.  We have identified the nature of the malfunction.  It will take approximately another 15 to 20 minutes to get the elevator car moving again, at which point we will get you off at the nearest floor.”

“Great,” Simon winces as Jace continues to rut into him. 

“Will you guys be ok until then?”

“Yeah….w-we’re good,” Simon replies, trying his damnedest to sound somewhat composed. 

“Ok.  We’ll get you out of there as soon as we can.”

“Take your time!” Jace pipes up, thrusting extra hard to get a strangled yelp out of Simon, who elbows him again, murderous glare turned on full blast. 

“Thank you, sir,” Simon grunts. 

The line drops with another buzz. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Simon demands immediately. 

“What?” Jace replies innocently.  “I couldn’t help myself.  Your ass just feels too good, babe.”

Simon flushes beet red, struggling to remain angry as Jace continues to grind against his prostate.  A sudden crazy urge overcomes him.  He steps away from Jace, hissing as his cock pulls free from his ass.  Jace looks indignant but Simon doesn’t give him time to protest.  He grabs him by his long hair and drags him with a yelp to a corner and shoves him down onto his butt.  Jace grins as Simon straddles his thighs, facing him, and he realizes where this is going. 

Simon reaches behind him to grab his prick and guide it up to his entrance, easily slipping the head into his relaxed hole.  He grins down at Jace and then drops his hips, impaling himself on every inch of him.  He wails loudly and grabs onto Jace’s shoulders to hold himself up.  Jace groans with desire, strong arms circling around Simon’s back and holding him tight. 

 Once Simon catches his breath he reaches up to hold onto the rails on either side of Jace’s head, using the leverage to lift himself up.  Jace’s hands drop to his hips, guiding him as he glides up and down his long pole. 

“Fuck yeah…” Jace pants.  “Just like that.  Ride my big cock, baby.” 

Simon throws his head back, increasing his pace and gyrating his hips as he bounces up and down on his shaft.  He adjusts his angle until he’s hitting his prostate just right.  He could have done this forever if not for the burn in his arms from the strain of supporting his weight. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Jace whispers, bucking up into him with each pass. 

Simon looks down at him and nearly comes at the sight.  Jace looks _totally wrecked._ His hair is completely soaked now, sweat dripping down onto his chest.  He’s looking up at Simon from beneath the curtain of his bangs.  His cheeks are flushed crimson and his pupils are blown wide.  He’s panting hard and looking at Simon with what can only be described as sheer awe.  Simon’s never seen anything so sexy in his entire life.  He releases his grip and bottoms out on his cock, making them both gasp.  Then he curls one hand into his wet hair and cups the side of his face with the other, crashing their mouths together and effectively tongue-fucking him into next week. 

They finally have to break apart to breathe, their hot breaths gusting across each other’s faces.  They’re both smiling giddily and start laughing.  Simon kisses him hard once more then whispers, “Pound my fucking ass, Jace Wayland,” against his lips.    

Jace’s eyes darken and he somehow stands, lifting Simon up like a ragdoll and then slamming him down onto his back.  Simon immediately wraps his legs tightly around his waist, hooking his ankles together behind his back.  He wraps his arms around his neck pulling their mouths back together, both of them groaning as Jace slips back inside of him. 

Jace starts off slow, erotically rolling his hips into Simon’s eager hole.  Simon tightens his grip to pull their bodies closer, already moaning like a cheap whore.    

“H-Harder,” he pleads. 

Jace smiles and picks up the pace, his pelvis slamming into Simon with loud smacks that echo in the small box.  His pendant is bouncing against Simon’s chest.  Simon tries to reach between their bodies to touch himself but Jace intercepts his hand, pressing it into the carpet. 

“Have you ever had the cum fucked out of you?” he asks, mischievous smile on high beam.  Simon can only shake his head, insides churning delightedly at the mere thought. 

“Well today’s your lucky day,” he pants, “because I happen to be an expert.” 

Simon yelps as he adjusts his angle to more directly hit his prostate. 

“Faster,” Simon commands.  He gradually picks up speed until he’s fucking Simon harder than he’s ever been fucked before. 

“Yeah…fuck me Jace,” Simon begs, holding on for dear life. 

Their rhythm gradually falls apart, taken over by raw, primal rutting.  Jace’s stamina is preternatural.  His chest is heaving like a bellows.  Sweat rains down off of his body onto Simon.  His formidable musculature all works in perfect concert like a well-oiled machine, pistoning into him with unmatched power, pounding his prostate into oblivion.  Simon is practically sobbing at this point, desperate for release yet never wanting this to end.  He arches off the floor and drags his nails down Jace’s back leaving angry red streaks. 

Jace somehow impossibly speeds up and then Simon’s cock erupts without warning.  

_And everything goes supernova._

_Stars collide.  The planets align.  The universe flips upside down._

_It’s like a million orgasms all happening simultaneously._

_And it goes on for eternity………_

_…._

_…….._

_…………._

_………………….._

_…………………………………………_

After an interminable amount of time he floats back down to planet earth to find more cum than he’s ever seen at one time splattered across his chest, which is impressive considering this is the second orgasm he’s had in less than an hour.  Jace is still thrusting into him, hips stuttering and erratic.  His arms are trembling, straining to hold himself up.  His face is close to Simon’s, eyes dark and glazed over with lust and hair brushing over his cheek.

“I’m….g-gonna…” he chokes out. 

“Cum inside me,” Simon whispers, surprising even himself with his own boldness. 

Jace lets out a guttural groan and buries his face in the side of Simon’s neck.  Simon wraps his arms around him, squeezing tight.  Just a few more quick, shallow thrusts and Jace is tensing up, whole body quivering as he sobs against his skin.  After several long moments his body goes slack, full weight bearing down on Simon. 

They both just catch their breaths for a few minutes.  Finally Jace pulls back, both of them hissing as his softening member slips free of his ass.  He rolls off Simon and flops down on his back.  He lets out a puff of incredulous laughter and looks over at Simon, grinning like a fool.  Simon smiles softly back.

“That was….” Jace begins, at a loss for words. 

“Fucking incredible?” Simon finishes for him. 

“I was going to say ‘incredible fucking’, but that works too,” Jace quips, lip quirking upwards.    Simon chuckles, heaving a deep sigh. 

“What the _fuck_ did you do to me?” he asks, still feeling like jelly.

“Told you I would ruin you,” Jace teases smugly.  Simon thwacks him on the chest, laughing. 

Before he knows it Jace is rolling back on top of him, his now familiar weight more than welcome.  He caresses the side of his face before leaning down and kissing him gently.  The kiss deepens, their tongues twisting around each other.  This kiss is just as deep and passionate as previous, but slow and languorous, lacking the frantic desperation from before.  Jace’s hand finds its way to the nape of Simon’s neck, lightly toying with the hair there.  His other hand glides around his chest, swirling his cum into his sweat and spreading it around.  Which should be gross but totally isn’t for some unfathomable reason.  Simon grips his firm bicep with one hand, his other running up and down the muscular expanse of his back. 

They continue like this for several long, blissful minutes.  A delicious, fuzzy warmth spreads throughout Simon.  Whether it’s just the rising temperature of the elevator or something else entirely is uncertain.  

Without warning the intercom buzzes loudly again, making them both jump.  They were interrupted far too soon for either of their tastes.  Jace sighs and stretches out an arm, just barely able to reach the button from the floor. 

“Yeah?” he answers, voice rough and gravelly (not to mention _sexy as hell)._

“This is maintenance,” the same guy from before replies.  “The elevator will move to the third floor in just a few moments. There may be a rough start so please brace yourselves.  We’ll meet you there.”

“Thanks,” Jace says, the intercom buzzing back off.

The elevator lurches into motion and just like that the fairytale is over and reality comes crashing back down around Simon.  The feverish delirium breaks and Simon goes into panic-mode.  He unceremoniously shoves Jace off of him and scrambles to his feet.  He starts frantically pulling his underwear back on, not even noticing he has them backwards, sending Jace into a fit of giggles on the floor. 

“Would you _please_ put your goddamn clothes back on,” Simon hisses down at him as he hops up and down trying to pull his pants up.  Jace grins and casually pulls himself up off the floor and picks his jeans up. 

Simon barely has his tank top pulled over his head when the elevator grinds to a halt and dings as the door scrapes open.  Two burly-looking, middle-aged men are waiting in the hallway.  They both look from Simon to Jace, eyes widening and faces reddening. 

Simon glances over at Jace and immediately regrets it.  Jace is still shirtless, his chest glistening with so much sweat it looks like he’s been doused in oil.  But worse than that he left his jeans unbuttoned and naturally hadn’t bothered putting his briefs back on.  Meaning a healthy swath of pubic hair is on display for the entire world to see (the world being two intensely uncomfortable maintenance men).  Under any other circumstances the sight would have had Simon dropping right back onto his knees, but currently he just wants to die of mortification. 

Jace, of course, just flashes his trademarked smug smirk.  “Thank you, gentleman,” he states, strutting past them barefoot onto the landing, the crest of his pert ass escaping the top of his sagging jeans.  Simon flushes scarlet and mumbles an unintelligible thanks, keeping his head down as he gathers the rest of his things and scurries past them.  He marches straight past a still smirking Jace and through the door into the stairwell.  Jace casually follows after him.  

“ _What the ever living fuck is wrong with you?”_  Simon snarls over his shoulder at him. 

“What?” Jace asks coyly, playing dumb. 

“You know _very well_ what!” Simon hisses, quickening his pace with every intention of leaving him behind. 

“Don’t get your panties all in a twist,” Jace teases.  “It’s not like there was any question what we were doing in there.  You look like you were fucked hard and put away wet.  Not to mention it surely reeked like a bordello in there.” 

Simon is blushing furiously again as the full depravity of what he had just done sets in.  _Jace Wayland of all fucking people._ He doesn’t bother replying and continues to storm up the steps, thankful to see Jace stop at his floor and just stare up at him. 

About six flights of stairs later the deep ache in his ass suddenly hits him like a bus and he has to shuffle his way up the rest one stair at a time. 

He is just unlocking his apartment door when he hears the stairwell door open and sighs, shoulders slumping.  He looks behind him to see Jace strolling up to him.  Simon contemplates just escaping into his apartment and slamming the door in his face but finds himself rooted to the spot, his feet uncooperative. 

Jace _still_ hasn’t buttoned his damn pants up.  Try as he might, Simon can’t stop the way his eyes slide down his ripped torso to the gaping, inviting flaps.  Jace is smirking again when he finally manages to tear his eyes away.  But then they’re pulled inexorably back when Jace’s devious hand drops down and catches hold of one flap, peeling it farther back and exposing the thick root of his cock. 

Simon’s breathing picks up again but in a heroic feat of willpower fueled by anger and shame he manages to turn away from the blonde.  “Go away,” he growls, opening his door. 

“Wait!” Jace calls out.  “I was just w-wondering…if you…” 

Simon would have left him in the hallway talking to himself if the tone of his voice hadn’t changed so dramatically.  He sounds…uncertain.  He turns back to Jace, who has thankfully buttoned his jeans finally. 

“Yes?” he prompts, now curious. 

The other boy isn’t looking at him.  He’s digging his bare toes into the carpet and fidgeting restlessly. 

“I was wondering….” he starts again, rambling somewhat, “….if maybe….if you wanted….I could….we could…go grab dinner….or something….”  The tips of his ears are turning pink, which is not lost on Simon.  His voice is small and nervous, which is so out of character for the cocky bastard. 

“Like….a date?” Simon asks, completely flummoxed. 

Jace’s whole face flushes red now.  He can’t meet Simon’s eyes but nods, feet scuffing at the floor.  Simon’s heart is doing really strange, gallop-y things in his chest.  He studies the blonde for a few moments as he fidgets more and more, trying to figure out his game. 

“No,” he finally deadpans.  Jace abruptly looks up at him, his eyes wide.  He turns even redder.  His mouth opens and closes repeatedly.  He’s clearly not used to rejection.

“Oh….um…..ok….s-sorry,” he stutters.   He stares for another few awkward seconds before spinning on his heel and walking slowly back to the stairwell. 

Simon watches him suffer till the last possible moment before deciding to have mercy on him. 

“Hey Jace?” he calls out after him. 

Jace stops but doesn’t turn back around.  Nor does he say anything. 

“You can buy me a coffee though.  And maybe then we can discuss dinner?”

Jace slowly turns to find Simon smiling playfully at him.  His lip twitches. 

“When?” he asks lowly. 

“I’m free at five?” Simon replies, hoping so soon doesn’t make him seem too desperate. 

Jace’s face breaks out into a blinding smile.  “The Holy Grounds?”

“Of course,” Simon quips.  It’s the best coffee around and it’s just down the street.  “We can just meet there.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

Neither of them moves.  They’re both just smiling like idiots now.  Jace is chewing on his bottom lip and it’s really distracting.  Finally he backs towards the stairs, not turning away until he bumps against the door.  Simon pushes his door open and then collapses against the other side of it with a big sigh. 

“What is my life?” he whispers to himself.  He smiles and heads for a much-needed shower.    

…….

 

 

   

      

  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome and encouraged but not required ;)


End file.
